I turn to you
by PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle
Summary: This is a song fic.  Probably not very good, so I need people to R&R!  But please, no flames!  Anyway this is an Inu/Kag fic with the song I turn to you by Christina Aguilera


**Hey guys! I don't know if anyone will read this... but oh well! I can hope, can't I? **

**This is an Inu/Kag songfic using the song 'I turn to you' by Christina Aguilera. It's probably not very good... so I need people to Read & Review!**

**No flames please! If you give me flames, I will probably cry, and that would not be good! Don't flame me just because I said that!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! If I did, though, I would love it :P! I also don't own the song 'I turn to you' by Christina Aguilera.

* * *

I turn to you

Song fic

Kagome stood up. She had been waiting for an hour for Inuyasha to come back from working with Miroku, but he hadn't come back yet. She grabbed her ipod-the only thing she brought with her when she went back to the Feudal Era to be with Inuyasha-and walked through the village to the forest. She went to the sacred tree where she had first seen Inuyasha. She sat down on the ground and looked at her ipod. She went to the one song that expressed her feelings about Inuyasha the best.

When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way.  
And when I'm scared,  
And losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.  
And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top.  
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
taking me through the night  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to...  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
I turn to you...

She listened to the song with her eyes closed. After the song was done, she sighed. _'This is our song' _she thought. Suddenly she heard something coming her way. She looked on the ground next to her, thinking she had her bow, but found that it wasn't there. _'Shoot' _she thought. _'I should have brought it with me.'_ Then she saw who it was.

"Where have you been? I have been waiting for you forever!" she cried at the person.

"Sorry, but you know, **I** have been waiting forever too! What are you doing in the middle of the forest without your bow?" Inuyasha yelled. "Jeez, are you wanting to get killed?"

"No! I just forgot! Now stop yelling at me and tell me when you came back!" She yelled back at him.

"Me and Miroku got back 5 minutes ago. I've been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm listening to a song on my ipod."

"What is an ipod? Is it something from your time?"

"No. This is my time now. It's from the future. Do you want to listen to the song?"

"Sure, I guess. I don't know how you do it though."

"Come here and I'll show you."

Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome. He looked at her stomach.

"What song was so important that you just walked all the way out here and put our son at risk?" He asked.

"I'm okay." Kagome defended putting a hand on her pregnant belly. "It's my song to you."

Inuyasha put his hand over her hand that was on her stomach.

"Let me hear it then!"


End file.
